The Fox and the Cat
by secretstranger69
Summary: After Hermione's first successful animagus transformation, she smells something that makes the animal in her go wild. Smut!


A/N: This is for fausta88. I hope you like it!

* * *

"Alright Hermione. Just take a deep breath, and relax." Minerva said. She had spent the past week discussing the theory of animagus transformation with the brunette, and now it was time for her to put it all together. She asked the brunette to stay after class, so it was just the two of them. The doors were locked and warded in case Hermione panicked in her animagus form. Minerva was leaning against her desk and watched as Hermione closed her eyes. She chose to take this time to peruse her pupil.

Hermione had grown into a beautiful young woman, going from awkward and lanky to a lean, curvy figure. Something Minerva had taken notice of after the war. Once Hermione had begun eating normally, she gained weight and muscle in all the right places.

"Focus, Hermione." She said softly and walked in circles around her, as she eyed the young woman's form. Able to stare as long as she liked, Minerva nearly purred at what she saw. Hermione's breasts and ass had filled out nicely. She could feel herself growing wet at the thought of grabbing those taught cheeks and pulling Hermione deeper into her….

Blinking out of her fantasy, Minerva forced herself to focus on what they were doing. But Merlin, it was difficult. Hermione had chosen to wear tight muggle jeans that clung to her ass and legs like a second skin. Minerva loved those jeans, for not only the previously stated reason, but also because the jeans were ripped. Holes, large and small, were scattered about and displaying the muscles in the woman's thigh as she moved about. If Minerva could just get her fingers on her, she would love to rip a hole in the crotch and let her fingers slide inside –

"Take a deep breath." Minerva said softly before she could get lost in a fantasy, and followed her own advice. After a while, her eyes strayed again, this time to Hermione's torso. She was wearing a loose button down shirt which if Minerva stepped just a bit…closer… She grinned: she could see straight down Hermione's top.

Suddenly, the woman was no more. Instead Minerva was staring at the floor where a small animal rested.

"Brilliant job, Hermione!" Minerva said, completely unsurprised Hermione had gotten it on the first try. She allowed her a few moments to get used to the form, watching as the beautiful red fox ran and jumped around the classroom. Minerva returned to her original place against her desk, "Alright Hermione. It's time to revert back to your original form. Remember to keep your eyes closed until I give you the okay."

She received a nod from the animal before her eyes closed. Minerva waited patiently and after just a few minutes, she was staring at Hermione once more. "Very good. Take a moment to adjust to your senses." Minerva said as her eyes locked back on Hermione's breasts.

"For me, sound was the hardest. I could hear students gossiping for days. If I had wanted, I could've made a fortune on the rumor mill." She said and watched Hermione's neck as the girl turned her head listening to all the distant sounds. Hermione's neck was practically begging for Minerva's lips, and the green eyed witch bit them in restraint.

Hermione took a deep breath and suddenly, Minerva remembered how well Hermione's smell would increase. Her eyes widened and she looked up to find Hermione's normally hazel brown eyes had lightened and condensed into slits. Minerva held her hands up, "Hermione?"

Hermione's response was another step towards Minerva, growling. Her fingers twitched and she took a deep breath, focusing solely on Minerva. She could smell how badly the woman wanted her and it was driving her mad.

She was unable to control her body's response to Minerva and in a flash, she was on her. Their lips connected in a bruising kiss and Hermione immediately began ripping their clothes off. Minerva moaned and pulled back from the kiss, trying to stop Hermione before her own lust took over, but Hermione was quick to chase her lips. Before she could get a word out, Hermione had slid her tongue past Minerva's lips and was driving every single objection from her mind.

Minerva groaned and tangled her hands in Hermione's hair and suddenly found herself lifted on the desk. The coldness of the wood jolted her out of her lust and she gasped, pulling back the kiss.

"Hermione, you mustn't – " Her sentence was cut off with a moan as Hermione began sucking on her throat. "Oh Merlin…." She moaned, slowly giving in to the brunette. Hermione latched on to the spot just under her ear and Minerva drug her nails down Hermione's back, all resistance gone in an instant.

"Hermione!" She cried out. Hermione only growled and Minerva felt those smooth lips move south, slowly kissing down her chest. She trembled as she felt hot air washing over her aching nipple before it was engulfed in Hermione's mouth. Minerva arched her back, pushing more of her breast into Hermione's mouth and played with the other, pulling and rolling it until Hermione smacked her hand away. She whimpered in disapproval as Hermione's mouth disappeared, however, she soon moaned in bliss as she felt a tongue swirl around her areola teasingly.

Hermione pushed Minerva to lie back on the desk and trailed hot kisses down Minerva's body, letting her hands replace her mouth, squeezing and groping Minerva's sensitive breasts. Meanwhile, she kissed and nipped at the skin at Minerva's hips, loving the way the woman arched and begged for more. Moving lower still, Hermione kissed the soft mound, before letting her tongue gently trail up Minerva's soaking lips.

"Ohh fuck, Hermione." Minerva moaned and bit her lip, holding to the hand on her beasts as an anchor. Hermione flattened her tongue against Minerva and firmly followed the same path. Minerva's eyes rolled back and she spread her legs wide, opening herself up to Hermione.

Hermione growled at the sight of Minerva's wet lips parting and, without preamble, thrust her tongue deep into the woman, desperate to get more of her taste.

"FUCK!" Minerva yelled and Hermione allowed one hand to scratch down Minerva's body until it met her clit. While her tongue was thrusting furiously inside the woman, Hermione's thumb began rubbing Minerva's twitching clit in circles, sending her rocketing into bliss.

Minerva came with a scream as she tugged at Hermione's hair, pulling her tongue deeper into her. Hermione growled and Minerva gasped as the sound vibrated all through her body. She shuddered against the brunette's mouth as her back arched off the desk with the force of her orgasm. After several minutes, Minerva fell to the desk, pushing Hermione's head away and panting, her body at its limits.

Hermione gently licked the cum from Minerva's thighs, savoring the taste, and slowly kissed her way back up to Minerva's lips. Minerva weakly returned the kiss, humming at the taste of her cum on Hermione's lips, and allowed herself to be pulled upright on the desk.

Hermione pulled back from the kiss and growled. "I'm not done with you witch." She said before capturing Minerva's lips again. Minerva whimpered as she felt Hermione's hand slide down the front of her body and cup her aching cunt.

Hermione smirked into the kiss and let her middle finger slide through Minerva's sensitive folds. Minerva's breath sped in anticipation as Hermione's finger toyed at her entrance, rubbing circles and dipping in, making Minerva gasp and quake. She let her head fall onto the woman's shoulder spread her legs wider, "Hermione, please." She whispered and immediately, two fingers made their way inside of her.

Minerva inhaled sharply and held on tighter, thrusting her hips in time with Hermione's slowly speeding fingers. Groaning, Minerva's own hands slid down Hermione's back to cup the ass she was fantasizing about moments earlier. She squeezed the plump cheeks in her hands and chuckled as Hermione released a moan of her own.

Suddenly, Hermione placed one of Minerva's legs on her shoulders, knowing exactly how flexible Minerva was. This new angle allowed her to sink deeper into Minerva, and the green eyed witch moaned her approval at the new position. Their lips inches apart, Hermione curled her fingers and rubbed against that rough patch of skin inside of Minerva, making her cum instantly. Minerva tossed her head back and screamed as she came for the third time. Usually, it only took one orgasm to exhaust her, but Hermione was pushing her to new heights and her body was rising to the challenge. Slowly, she came down from her orgasm to find Hermione still pumping away inside of her. She could feel another orgasm quickly approaching and held tighter to Hermione burying her face in the woman's neck.

To her surprise, Hermione growled and bit down on the spot between her shoulder and neck with unusually sharp teeth. "Hermione!" Minerva yelled hoarsely as her body was racked by another orgasm crashing down on her.

Nearly unconscious, Minerva gripped Hermione's wrist and pushed her away, her legs immediately closing as she shook with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Hermione stood a few steps back, her breath ragged as she watched Minerva moan and curl in on herself. Her voice low and rough, she whispered, "I'm not done with you yet, witch."

Minerva whimpered and once she was able to stand, banished their clothes to her room. She morphed into a cat and mewled at Hermione, before shooting out of the classroom. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, smirking when she felt herself change. She chased after Minerva, following her scent and after a while caught up with her, the two of them racing through the castle. To her surprise, Minerva led her to a cat flap down an empty hall. After walking through, they arrived in Minerva's personal rooms.

After reverting to their human forms, Hermione pushed Minerva down on the bed and straddled her. The look in her eyes promising there would be little sleep.

The next morning, Minerva's eyes and mouth shot open and she moaned loudly as an orgasm overtook her. Looking down, she groaned at the smirk on Hermione's face,

"H-Hermione…what – OHHH!" she cried out as she felt her walls stretching around four fingers. Her teeth clenched she ground out, "Hermioneeee"

The brunette in question smirked, "Relax, Minerva…"

Laying back on the bed, Minerva tossed a hand over her eyes and grabbed on the headboard. "I have -ooh! – a c-class to teeeachhhh." She hissed out.

Hermione chuckled, "Then I suppose you'd better cum quick." She said and let her thumb graze Minerva's clit.

"Hermioneeeee…." Minerva cried out and began jogging her hips, forcing Hermione's hand deeper. Minerva grabbed a pillow and bit on it, as Hermione's knuckles slowly slid inside of her, stretching her wider. She groaned and tugged at the sheets, swearing around the pillow at the pain. Once Hermione was all the way in, she relaxed.

"Oh god." She whispered as Hermione pressed her knee towards her chest. Hermione began thrusting and Minerva's eyes slammed shut, "Oh god, Hermione!" Minerva lifted her other leg and spread herself wider, grateful that her animagus was so limber, though she had a feeling she was still going to feel this later.

"I'm so close!" she yelled and looked down to see Hermione's other hand rubbing at the brunette's own clit. It was that image that sent her flying over the edge. Her sore walls clamped down on Hermione's hand and Minerva sobbed out her orgasm. Vaguely, she heard Hermione moan out her own, but it was drowned out by the feeling of fingers curling inside of her and sending her headfirst into another climax.

Her body tensed so hard, Minerva sat straight up, gripping the sheets for several moments before flopping back on the bed. Minerva's body continuously tensed and relaxed, and she threw her arm over her eyes once more.

Hermione pulled her hand out and Minerva whimpered, sore. "What time is it?" She hesitantly asked, almost afraid to know.

Hermione chuckled and licked her hand clean, "It's only 7." She leaned down and kissed the woman before standing, "I'll see you after class."

Nearly two hours later, Minerva did her best to hide her limp as she made the trek from the great hall to her classroom. For once, Minerva was the last to arrive and when she walked pass Hermione who was sitting in her usual seat, she spoke under breath, knowing only the brunette could hear her,

"Damn fox."

* * *

A/N: Bien?


End file.
